We Just Want to be Whole
by clairiceislife
Summary: The previous night had been one of Alice and Claire's animal sex-fests. They were both unaware of when they would happen but they were damn certain once it started. Smut/ femslash


Alice/ Claire **fan-fiction**

**One shot. Total femslash/ smut  
>set during extinction<br>I do not own anything :)  
><strong>

Alice collapsed out of the SUV and into the scorching Nevada sun. Her boots hung off her feet and she was wearing only a tank top and a pair of shorts. The previous night had been one of Alice and Claire's animal sex-fests. They were both unaware of when they would happen but they were damn certain once it started. They were never planned. Usually, if Claire and Alice planned sex, they would come to have it and then not be in the mood. But one thing was for sure, having a sex-fest, made them both ridiculously worn-out. They would literally stay up all night fucking each other. It was brilliant but in the current circumstances, they couldn't afford to be too tired if under attack. But Claire insisted on it. The sex. Alice had an idea that perhaps she thought that Alice would stop loving her if there wasn't sexual intimacy. Although, that theory was wrong, Alice would love Claire no matter what. She knew deep down, that on some level, she would more than likely die for Claire. No, she would definitely die for Claire.

Alice was both mentally and physically exhausted and she wasn't in any way, shape or form to be walking around, but Alice's bladder had other ideas. Her hair sprang out all over the place sporting that 'just got out of bed' look. Stray strands of blonde stuck to her forehead as a delicate sweat formed under the heat. Sand wriggled between her toes as her bare feet sunk into the dessert terrain. She trudged through the sand to a quiet spot behind the motel. This was as good a place as any to pee.

After having taken a leak, she dragged herself back to the car where she'd return to being enveloped in Claire's arms. On her way back she saw Kmart sat quietly on her own. She must've known about the sex-fest. She always did. And she stayed up every time. Not because she was a pervert or anything like that, but because she found it really difficult. She was blatantly sexually obsessed with Alice, so knowing what she was doing with Claire was more than hard for her.

'Hey.' Alice husked, her throat still dry from sleeping. Kmart smiled back and continued to play with her thumbs. This was really awkward for Alice. She knew what was wrong so there was no point in asking it, and physical contact was definitely out of the question. So Alice just walked passed and flashed a smile at the younger girl. That should do it. She paced quickly over the SUV and scrambled inside.

Claire was sat up waiting for her. 'Alice. I'm sorry but, if you want to be in this car, you've got to take those clothes off.' A smile smothered Alice's face and she removed her vest and shorts. She was then wrapped in familiar arms once more and pulled horizontally onto the seats. Alice's body warmed Claire as the fresh heat on her skin passed onto her. 'I missed you.' Claire whispered thrusting their naked bodies upon one another, grasping hold of Alice's hips and grinding herself against the blonde.  
>'I know.' Alice grabbed Claire's bottom lip with her teeth before sucking it hungrily. Claire let out a deep moan and tangled her fingers into Alice's shabby hair.<p>

'We mustn't.' Alice husked. It pained her slightly every time they parted lips.

'And why not?' Claire pushed them together once more, moaning again at the contact.

'Kmart's outside.' Alice whispered, trying hopelessly to resist Claire.

'Fuck K-mart.' She shoved her tongue into Alice's mouth forcing them together. 'No- fuck me.' No sooner had she said it, Claire had her fingers on Alice's clit, digging her fingertips into her. Alice bit down on her tongue hard to stop herself from screaming. She bucked her hips and let her head fall back. Claire added another finger and teased at the clit with the pad of her thumb. Alice attempted to hold back the shrieks but she was failing badly. Her body begin to spasm vigorously as Claire made the thrusts harder and deeper. Alice held her breath and arched her back as she came close to the edge. Claire looked down at the light sheen that had gathered on a (now) writhing Alice who whimpered beneath her. With all control lost, Alice let go, feeling warmth pass over her stomach. Claire dragged her fingers across Alice's abdomen and drew circles with the moisture. 'Fucking hell Claire,' she breathed out, her eyes still tightly closed. Claire gently kissed her forehead and waited for the blonde to calm her breathing. 'Jesus,' She breathed out again, sighing almost.  
>'Did I make you see stars?'<p>

'You did more than make me see stars Miss Redfield.' Alice smoothed strands of red hair behind her ear and finally opened her eyes to see Claire who was still hovering above her. It was obvious Claire was pleased with her work. She took pleasure from seeing Alice squirm under her, hearing her moans as she dug herself into her, her sighs in the aftermath and knowing it was her with the ability to make Alice feel this way, not only made her proud, but excessively happy.

Unexpectedly, Alice gripped Claire's hips and swung her around until the blonde was on top. 'My turn.' She grabbed her breast and took her into her mouth, sucking aggressively. 'Fuck.' Claire's voice was barely a whisper. Why did Alice always have to use the art of surprise? Alice moved up to her neck and again sucked violently at the skin causing it to bruise. Claire bucked into her signalling for more and pushed the blonde away from her throat.

Alice spread her legs apart and got busy kissing every inch of skin on her inner thigh. Claire bucked again, disliking the teasing but Alice wanted Claire to want her, not that she didn't already, but wanted her enough to beg and cry out in agony. She lightly brushed Claire's clit with her lips before swiftly carrying on to her other thigh. Claire let out a small moan and arched her back in an attempt to get Alice into her.

Alice put the palm of her hand flat between Claire's legs and crawled up to her ear. 'How much do you want it?' She husked, nibbling on her earlobe. Claire tried to grind against her hand. She needed the friction; she couldn't take it any longer. 'I need you,' she screamed 'I fucking need you okay!' Alice gently rubbed her finger on the crease where her leg meets her body, watching the waves of spasm crash over Claire. She throbbed for Alice and longed for her to be inside. 'Please,' she whispered 'please.' Alice thrust into her and she threw her head back. Her eyelids fluttered shut as the blonde drilled her into ecstasy.

Alice removed her fingers and Claire's kicked the air in front of her. 'Alice!' she snapped glaring at the blonde who had that familiar smug grin glued to her face. 'You can't fucking do that.' Claire's legs became restless. 'I just don't want you to give in too easily.' Alice smiled, stoking her cheek. 'Give in too easily? You know, there's nothing stopping from going out there and telling Kmart what you said about her. I'm sure she'd be very pleased to know that the love of her life finds her immature and inexperienced.' Alice shoved a single finger into her, causing her to tense up. 'Is that stopping you?' She nibbled at her ear again. Claire could hardly speak. 'Mhmm,' she managed to moan out. Alice added another finger and pushed painfully slowly in and out of the redhead. When adding a third, she got faster and this time, had no intention of stopping.

Claire moved in time with Alice's thrusts and her breathing became more rapid. Alice's head was still next to her ear and the light grunts Alice was making, added to the gaining factors causing her to climax. It didn't take Claire long to reach the point of orgasm. She wrapped her arms around Alice and pulled her impossibly close. The windows had fogged up and the air was stuffy but it wasn't as if either of them cared.

'I love you.' Claire whispered, running her fingers effortlessly up and down Alice's back.

'I know. I love you too.' Alice's head rested against Claire's chest and the sound of the other woman's heartbeat comforted her. She wasn't exactly human anymore but knowing Claire was safe settled her.

'Alice?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you promise me something?' Alice lifted her head to look into those beautiful green eyes.

'Anything.'

'Don't ever leave me okay?' Alice closed the space between them and pressed their lips together.

'Claire, you mean so much to me. Having you by my side is the only hope I get from this damn apocalypse. Knowing that you're here with me, the way you make me feel, is what makes me know I am still human, somewhere inside of me. Without you, I don't think I could carry on with this. Living. Claire, I would never willingly leave you. Do you understand that? But Umbrella, I have to bring them down, no matter what. I need revenge, justice for what they did to me and that will never not be a priority. But you are everything to me and if I did have to go, I promise I will return for you. I love you Claire and it hurts that I can't promise I'll never leave you, but is that enough?'

'Yeah. For now.' Claire pressed their lips together once more and as tears escaped their eyes, Claire knew that even with the end of the world, she was not alone and she felt whole for the first time in a long while and it made her heart break knowing that Alice felt exactly the same way.


End file.
